


happy birthday to you

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Dancing, Dwarves, Gen, Multi, Other, Singing, Strip Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its your birthday and the company decide to give you a gift...strip dancing just for you...by the end f the night it becomes your favorite birthday yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. am i one of you

**Author's Note:**

> song they sing is ...im to sexy -by right said fred

You sigh heavily as you sat down on the ground...everyone breaking for lunch. Its your birthday today and not one happy birthday had been uttered to you all day.Admittedly you hadnt told anyone..so it was your fault for this..but you realized you still wished to hear those words.Since the start of this journey you have never felt more alone as you did now. As the only female in this group , you were not fully accepted, unlike Bilbo, who was at least partially. You were always seperated from the guys...swimming alone while they all rough housed while laughing in the river. You never spoke to any of them about this or how you felt. Thorin would probaly make some comment about how you didnt belong..the wilds were no place for a woman. You sighed heavily once again.

"Whats wrong lass?" you look over and see Balin sitting down next to you with a kind concerned smile..like the ones your grandfather would give to you.

"Nothing Mr.Balin. Guess Im just a wee bit TIRED." you try to fix a smile upon your face..knowing you failed by the look on his face as he raised his eyebrow at you.

"Huh...really? Such a deep sound for nothing." he just kept staring at you...finally you gave in and told him.

"Its my birthday today sir. Im just feeling a mite down is all." he gives you a knowing smile.

"Why didnt yah tell us lass?We woulda at least wished you happy birthday." he handed you a cup of water that he had brought over earlier when he sat down.

"Well...I just didnt want to...to.."you didnt know what to say to him, but he understood.

"Be a bother?" you nod your head as you looked to the ground. "How could you be a bother (Y/N)?" he pointedly looked at you." Especially to us? Your one of us." he smiled warmly at you...you just shook your head back.

"But Im not sir. Im not accepted..especially by Thorin." you felt tears prickling at your eyes and quickly stood up to walk away before they fell...leaving Balin there , not noticing him going over to Thorin.

***********************************************************************

It was later on in the evening and yall finally made camp for the night. Once more you were sitting all alone on a rock near the fire, when suddenly you hear your name being shouted out.

"(Y/N)...I hear its yer birthday!" you look over to Bofur who had shouted out to you then over to Balin...the narq...making his way to sit next to you smiling as he did so.

"Uh...yes sir master Bofur." his smile gets big as he looks over to Fili and Kili. "Oye..lads..hear that? Hows about it? Lets celebrate properly." suddenly..as if by magic...you see those two pull out a large cask of ale from out of nowhere and began to fill every ones mugs. After all had one the group raised thier mugs ups into the air, looking at you.

"To (Y/N)! Happy Birthday!" and with that toast they all start to guzzle thier drinks. As you lift yours to your lips, you realize that its not ale, but something different..far stronger than any ale youve ever had before... you sip it. The rest not so much...they guzzeled it down, refilling quickly to down some more. Before to long you see them all red cheeked and tipsy..and laughing loudly like youve never before seen them ...even Thorin was looking like he was three sheets to the wind plastered. As you sat there sipping at your drink..glowing with happiness that you were well wished, you see Fili and Kili standing up, looking at you with a smile...looking full of mischief.

"(Y/N)" Fili hiccupped briefly then tried to speak again as he put his arm around Kilis shoulders...drawing him in closer in with a conspiratorial grins..like foxes in a hen house..with a certain twinkle in thier eyes. "We have another GIFT FOR YOU...Our sweet lady of the evening." butterflies formed in your stomach...not knowing if this was a good thing or bad. "We will sing to our sweet.."

"Lovely..." kili chirped.

"gentle.."Fili again.

"Beautiful.." kili winked at you.

"Lady." fili finished. They then gestured to the other men who had set thier mugs down while the two were talking, and all stood up- some wobbled but stood- in a line..all looking at you smiling. The only ones who stayed down was Balin, Oin, and Bilbo...who smiled big at you...butterflies getting worse at each passing second.

They cleared thier throats and smiles became huge. Nori began..you didnt know he had such a descent voice till now and by the end of the evening you would find out they all did. You watched them all except for Nori turning thier backs to you...then he began.

" Im too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Loves going to leave me." He pointed at you...then the others swiveled around, grins on thier faces as they provided background beat -do, do, do,do- they sang out, as they snapped thier fingers and swayed to the tempo..setting up a good rythym. Thorin stepped to the front of the group.

"Im too sexy for my shirt

Too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts" you watched with shock on your face as they all begun to strip off thier shirts, revealing hard muscled chests..most of them at least, as he stared into your eyes intensely. You felt your cheeks heat up and not because of your drink. He stepped back in line and this time it was Bombur who stepped forward...oh no..anything but that-you thought watching him wiggle about.

"Im too sexy for my beard

too sexy for my beard

So sexy Im feared."you bit your lip so not to laugh as you watched him twirling his braided beard thru the air, as if they were feather boas. He then stepped back..this time it was Gloin stepping forward.

"Im too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way Im strip dancing." he looked at you and smiled big..then stepped back in the dancing line as they all began to sing in unison...hands waving in the air as they danced..just for you.

"Im a warrior, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on this log." they turned around at this point..full circle.

"Yeah on this log

On this log, yeah

I do my little turn on this log." spinning once more...then Fili and Kili stepped up.

"I'm too sexy for my horse

Too sexy for my horse

Too sexy of course" they ran their hands down their chests...peering seductively at you..half smiling, seeing you watching them so intensely. At this point Bofur stepped out wearing only his hat- and thankfully pants- thumbing his hat as he sang.

"And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat

What you think about that?" He winked and gave you a provacative smile as the others joined in the chorus.

"I'm a warrior,you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on this log

Yeah, on this log

On this log, yeah

I shake my little tush on this log" they suddenly turn around with hands on their backsides shaking it at you. You fought so hard at watching them, to not laugh. Turning back around they danced, waving hands in the air, gyrating their hips in time with the tempo.

"I'm too sexy for my beard" bombur jiggled.

"I'm too sexy for my horse" fili and kili winked as they thrusted their hips.

"I'm too sexy for my hat" Bofur took off his hat, twirling it in the air, to land on the ground next to his shirt.

"Cause I'm a warrior, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on this log

Yeah on this log

Yeah on this log

Yeah, I shake my little tush on this log."shaking their butts at you again..as they turn back around you noticed that all their pants were unlaced. Suddenly you realized somewhere along the way they had lost their shoes. At that moment Dwalin stepped up to the front...flexing his muscled arms.

"I'm too sexy for my axe

Too sexy for my axe

Oh my

Oh my axe" he threw up his hands in the air, pumping them up and down as he hunkered down, to pop back up. Nori stepped forward and the men turned their backs to you again.

"I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Loves going to leave me." His thumbs hooked on the top edge of his pants...as he wiggeled his eyebrows at you.

"And I'm too sexy for this song!" As they all finished the song together, they jerked their arms out...ripping their pants off ..revealing eleven naked rumps to your stunned eyes. You oggled at the sight of all that muscled rounded flesh...there was roaring laughter as they turned around ..seeing your wide eyes.

"See told yah she would love it!" Kili was grinning ear to ear at your expression. You looked over to Thorin meeting his gaze as he grinned just a widely as his nephews...waiting for a response from you.

"Uhhmm...oh...my..yumm." you finally found your voice. "Thank you all...very well done." This seemed to satisfy them and smacking each other on the backs for JOB well done, they went back to their drinks...forgetting in their drunken state about their lack of apparel. As you sat there you feel Balin, whom you had forgotten was there, lean over to whisper in your ear..chuckeling at how red your face was.

"Well lass..still think your not accepted?" You see him trying so hard not laugh at what he had witnessed. Smiling back at him you realized you did feel like one of them now...by durins beard...those insane, sweet , sweet dears did all of this just for you."Don't worry lass...I wont let them forget..ever."you both chuckle about the fun to be had.

It was the next morning when you got up...looking around the camp, seeing the men sprawled all around in varying states of undress...some had put clothes back on and some not so clothed. You stifled a laugh as you could see Fili and Kili snuggling...oh you couldn't wait to tease them about this. Over yonder was Thorin who was groggily sitting up, rubbing his head as if it ached miserably. You made your way over to him, noticing Bombur still naked- you shuddered- never going to get that image out of your head- sleeping loudly. As you tip toe through the comatose men you see Fili waking- horror upon his face at who his snuggle buddy was last night...definately not you it seemed. You snorted attempting on holding back your laughter...seeing you looking ,he went red in mortification.

"By Durins beard, what was that we drank? My head...agghhh...my mouth." Thorin finally noticed you there next to him, he groaned out at your smile and the laughter aparent in your eyes. You leaned down to look him in the eyes...his face was embarrassed..you softly spoke so to not further make his head pound worse.

"Thank you Thorin. That was the best present ever." You kissed his cheek and quickly dropped a GOLD COIN in his bared lap...smiling cheekily you walk off...leaving a dumbfounded Thorin who just realized he was naked in your wake. You began to humm a song...that song...it was now one of your favorites..especially after last night.


	2. unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin sings to you personally on your birthday as the new king of Erebor

( unforgettable-nat king cole)

Today was your birthday and all of Erebor was celebrating this day in honor of you. The battle had been won almost a year ago and the line of Durin was still strong..all because of you. On that fateful day when the orc army stormed across the land to forever end the line, you stood strong against them. By first shooting the arrow that wounded Bolg which saved the heir prince Fili from being stabbed.. but not from the fall off the cliff , breaking his leg and a few ribs..but at least he survived. Then you rushed to Kilis side to help him kill that offspring of the defiler..only things didnt go quit as planned.. Kili was bent over the orcs knees backwards and would have been impaled with his sword if you had not in that moment leapt onto Bolgs back, stabbing with one of your arrows over and over..which essentially gave Klil the chance to behead that vile piece of trash. Before either of you could gloat over yalls victory, you heard Azogs voice echoing up from the frozen lake below where you stood. You didnt hesitate and sprinted towards where you knew Thorin was at..about to ENTER into the greatest fight of his life..the defeat of Azog the defiler.

Defeat him he did..but it was only because you were there to stop Azog by colliding with him as he was bearing down with his sword that pointed at Thorins heart. You could see Thorin was struggeling to keep the blade from impaling him, so without any thought to your own safety you tackeled the orc, leaving Thorin FREE to stab Azog through the heart..dead. On that day you were hailed as the Durin Savior.

So here you were now walking into the great Hall of Kings...all of the company was here in attendance for your birthday party that Thorin had insisted upon. As you make your way to where Thorin was standing, up by a throne, you see a smile, that makes his eyes crinkle along the edges and his full lips turning up, come across his gorgeous face.You had never told him,,ever..that you had a major crush on him. Each time you saw his face..that strong brow, his chiseled jaw..that aristocratic nose of his...your heart began to race and you found it hard to catch your breath each time he looked at you.

"(Y/N). We are overjoyed to be able to celebrate your birthday today and in honor of you and all you have done, I wish to sing a song to you." you were a little bit stunned that the King Under the Mountain wanted to sing to you...which was one of your greatest fantasies ever. To hear his voice singing to you was a heartfelt desire of yours.You gave your assent and his smile that he gave you was breath taking...it was a smoky rich sound, a velvety midnight that reminded you of deep bayous with the full moon overhead .

Unforgettable

thats what you are

unforgettable

tho near or far

As you are standing there letting the richness of his voice roll over you in those crowded halls...everything else around you melts away till there is just you and him singing to you.

Like a song of love that clings to me

how the thought of you does things to me

never before

has someone been more.

You blink rapidly in surprise at his words..especially the part about love. You can feel your heart leap in hope that maybe..just maybe..he returns your feelings too. He smiles at the look upon your face..its a smile of acknowledgement.

Unforgettable

in every way

and forever more

thats how youll stay

Suddenly Thorins hand reaches out and tenderly takes yours into his own. Your heart races and your breathing becomes labored as you feel his strong calloused hand warming your soft ones. Your glad your dress hides your legs from sight, so no one can see how they trembled so. You were not even sure how much longer you could remain steady as his thumb whisper soft stroked your hand. He knew you were trembling..he could feel it..he could see it as he gazed deeply into your eyes while the song kept flowing as if it was coming out of his very soul.

Thats why, darling, its incredible

that someone, so unforgettable

thinks that I am

unforgettable too.

In a daze you feel yourself being led into an open area that is surrounded by the crowd..you realize, as he turns to face you..placing his strong large hand upon your waist, that this is a dance floor. He steps to the side, guiding your unresisting body along with his...feeling him lead you perfectly in a sweeping dance. You can hear music playing softly in the background as Thorin masterfully spins you in lovely turns and dips..never taking his eyes off of you..watching you as his rich velvety voice caresses you.

Unforgettable

in every way

and forever more

thats how youll stay

You both dance together so perfectly ...its as if you both have been doing this your entire lives. You feel him slow down and then he stops, holding you close in his arms as he peers intently into your eyes..a tender love lying within thier deep blue pooling depths.

Thats why, darling, its incredible

that someone so unforgettable

thinks that I am

unforgettable too.

Thorin just stands there, as the last notes echo throught he hall and beyond, a wistful look upon his face. Then abruptly you watch this mighty king gracefully ease down onto a knee..never once relinquishing your hand as his eyes keep yours transfixed upon him.

"(Y/N). I come to you today not as your king, but as a man, whose heart has been captured the moment I first laid eyes upon you..all the way back at the start of this journey in the shire. I knew then that you,(Y/N), were my one that Mahal made for me to find." tears formed in your eyes as you heard the words you had always dreamed to hear..but never thought you ever would. He reached up to gently brush the tear that had fallen from your cheek and the smile that came on his handsome face was one of tenderness and love." You have stayed by my side through the whole journey, never leaving me, even when I was at my worst...there you stood..a beacon of light to guide me out of that darkness that consumed me. So I ask you now (Y/N) will you stay by my side for always? Be my light , that forever chases the darkness away. Will you let me love you now and forever? I ask you (Y/N) to be my wife and Queen under the Mountain." As you stood there staring at this man who was kneeling before you, you felt your heart expand beyond its limits and you cried. Through your watery vision you could see Thorin become troubled that maybe he upset you and he began to rise to try and soothe you..but was stopped as you threw your arms around his neck as he knelt there..nearly throwing him off balanced. It wasnt till you felt his arms wrapping around your waist that you finally found your voice.

"YES! I will Thorin." the smile he gave you was the most beautiful sight you had ever seen..there was even a tear forming in the corner of his eye that he hid from sight, from all but you, as he leaned up and kissed you sweetly..barely containing his passion.

"I love you (Y/N).. now and forever."He stood up and held you tightly to his strong broad chest..barely hearing your words as the crowd cheered.

"I love you Thorin..now until eternity." his arms tightened more in joy and he began to hum a tune under his breath where only you could hear.

"Im to sexy for this party..too sexy for this party..im just too naughty." you laughed into his chest at the memory of that special birthday he had danced just for you...so long ago.


End file.
